


Life is Circus

by mephiztophel



Series: Unlife is strange [1]
Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Medical Inaccuracies, Slow Updates, mythological handwaving
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 06:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18068690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mephiztophel/pseuds/mephiztophel
Summary: christ almighty what a mess





	1. Chapter 1

    It wasn’t a matter of thinking he could do it or not, the first time. The taking of a human life. “ _ Not human boy, a monster;a parasite!”  _ It was simply an action, kill or be killed. And kill he did. It felt wrong, that first time taking a life. “ _ That thing is not your brother! Hasn’t been since that beast bit him!”  _ Buts that good isn’t it? It was not a feeling a beast would have, remorse, meant he wasn’t a monster. The second time there had been no guilt, only a faint quiver of unease-a revelation of how fleetingly fragile life was, to be snatched away by the hand of a child. “ _ That’s it boy! we will make a hunter of you yet” _ The third time it felt like victory. Beast’s in mens guise that's all they were. Slavering murders behind masks of civility; demons of flesh that hunt and bite and  _ rip.  _ But  _ he  _ wasn’t, the doctor-turned-leech.

    “Damn beast mucking in my head!” Geoffrey spat, shaking his head as if to toss the offending thoughts aside.  _ “I’ll spare you, McCullum. I’ll offer you the mercy you never offered me.”  _ He sat down on a stack of crates with a heavy thump, still tender ribs creaking with protest at the rough movement. Whatever game Reid was playing, no matter his claim of sincerity; he had to admire the doctors restraint. To be so strong so quickly! And without the easy picking in that hospital. If the beast was feeding he was doing so in a most subtle fashion; his men turning in reports of a dark haird waif of a woman instead of the obvious serpent. A newborn fresh from the grave should have been an easy pick, not this beast wrapped in a charming cloak. Young guards recruited to the cause, green and stinking of summer; couldn't tell the difference between a devil and a mad woman.  _ “This is no ruse McCullum. This is me letting you go.” _

    “Like hell it ain’t, filthy leeches liers all of them!” he snarled at the ghost of those ice clear eyes. A tentative fist wrapped on the door.

    “Sir” one of his men called out

    “What?! Come in.” the door pushed open to reveal the pinched face of one of the new squad captains, Frits Blakker.

    “Sir..” the captain hesitated

    “Yes? Out with it.” 

     “We’ve found something strange, down by the docks; a corpse” 

     “This city's full of corpse’s, strange and not; What makes this one different?” 

     “The bodie’s savaged, like a leech attack; but its not...ah? Eaten?” 

    “Not eaten? As in not drained or not missing flesh?”  His lips curled back in disgust; a skal attack or one of those abominations of Swansea's. Even after the doctor  _ cleansed _ the disaster to many of those damn beasts lurked. They had been making progress, quashing the mindless creatures, and until this latest attack seemed to be making a real dent. What a mess.

    “Ah both sir.”  _ both? _ Geoffrey frowned, it wasn’t like a beast to leave a meal untouched.  _ Perhaps the doctor dealt with it on his ‘rounds’ _

    “What of the trail it left”

     “There is none sir”

     “There is  _ none? _ Do you suppose the corpse just dropped from the sky, captain?” he said incredulously. Skals were messy, Swanseas ilk more so. Even the more comly leeches left some trail; in their arrogant superiority thinking themselves above all. He pushed himself up with a grunt, ribs twinging.  _ Fucking Leech. _

     “Lets see this corpse then, last thing we need is another hive” Blakker trailed behind him silently; motioning to a few men on they way out to follow them. “From the fucking sky.” the captains shoulders drew up, tense, but acquiescent.  _ The poor sod must be a sight.  _ The captain lead them two streets down.  _ Christ it was close, how the fuck did they miss that?! _

    “Sir” Blakken nodded the the corpse

    “In your description of the corpse captain; why did you not see fit to mention its been  _ torn to pieces?” _

    “I did say it was savage sir” Geoffrey rolled his eyes at the mans back

    “Like a leech you said” He crouched over the lump of flesh “This is no leech” arched shape tears rent the body, like great jaws had torn it asunder. No twin pricks mottled red and black; or the rent furrows of claws on flesh. What manner of  _ beast  _ had done this? Blood drenched the dock planks a sticky black. But no splatter or drips marked its attack. It was if the thing really  _ had _ dropped from the sky.  _ Impossible, none of those creatures can fly; and the buildings are to far for even those monsters to jump.  _ The size of the blood pool made it unlikely any had been drank; and the flesh for all that it had been torn to shreds of nigh unrecognisable meat seems all accounted for. This person had been butchered just for the sake of it.  _ Gods above what a mess. What's this? Fur?  _ Geoffrey plucked a few hairs from the Mans? Womans? Clothes; thick dark stands more akin to wire than hair.  _ What the hell are you up to now Swansea? _

    “Head back to the shelter men, I have some information to dig up” He stood up, turning towards Pembroke; knees popping with the sudden shift.  _ Fucking Leeches. _

 

* * *

  
  


    “The Blood of Hate when introduced to the host exhibits specific if unstable mutations in the host's cells. Symptoms exhibited in that of the host resemble closely the effects of rabies, while also mimicking some of the more obvious symptoms of the Spanish influenza virus; before the cells finally degrade to the point of making that of the skal infection. Given the comparison it’s easy to say that the Spanish influenza is more of a stepping point the blood of hate adopted to increase the rate of infection in otherwise unexposed individuals. The Infection and subsequent mutation of the disease has yet to make the jump from human host to animal hosts. A small blessing. Had The Blood of Hate gained the ability to adapt to an animals physiology; such as that of the common rat, it would no doubt spell the end of humanity as we know it . The rate of infection from such an event would be nigh uncontrollable.” The dark haired man rumbled, one hand stroking his beard in thought; a fatigue restorative mid creation temporarily forgotten about on his desk.

    "Are you certain that the disease do not make the jump? Those affected showed such variable mutations at the end that it is frankly surprising disease did not make such a jump.”

    “Truly I am not certain; for while I have not witnessed an animal infection that compared to The Blood of Hate nor seen signs of such an infection I’m loathed to deal in absolutes. it’s quite possible that an animal infected by the disease was so quickly consumed by its unstable nature that it died before the true harsher realities of the infection could manifest. A grim comfort, provided that the disease can’t be transmitted through the consumption of tainted flesh. Hmm.”

    “Another thing to watch for. But never mind that for now; you had an idea on how to manipulate the virus?”

    “The virus, not as such but perhaps the flesh of the infected. If I could compare a tissue sample infected with The Blood of Hate to the tissue of one infected with the skal disease I believe it might be possible to synthesize some sort of vaccine.”

    “That’s a hell of a lot of variables in there Jonathan“

    “I know, but it’s a start.”

    “how do you plan on studying tissue from the skal virus, what with how quickly deteriorates in the host?”

    “I have seen how the virus can be tempered with blood of an ekon”  _ such as what happened to Sean Hampton.  _ His manipulation of the man still left a sour taste in his mouth.  _ The docks need Hampton, would that I could have gone about his assurance any other way _

    “Hardly a controlled sample but I see the reasoning. Perhaps you could convince old Bridget of the sewer skals to...donate to the cause?” Edgar chuckled, snapping him back to the present

    “A worthwhile endeavor. A side by side examination of the three could yield unexpected results. Even if only a better understanding as to why and how exactly the skal mutation occurs.”

    “You don’t sound confident.” The director arched one brow questioningly 

    “I am still not certain as to what exactly sparks the transition between human cells into vampiric cells from the introduction of affected blood.” he turned his eyes to his desk, idle continuing to mix medicine.

    “You’ve give this thought.” 

    “Of course, how could I not? I had thought perhaps it was a state of hyper activation in the creation of new stem cells.” 

    “Yes. I see how that could explain the regenerative properties of the vampiric individual as well as the nature of the vampires thirst. The creation of new cells would require material that blood drinking could, in theory, provide. Doesn’t explain the other supernatural abilities however.”

    “Or the veritable rate of transformation both in success and conversion time. Thus my continued lack of understanding.”

     “Observing cells mid transformation could provide more insight“

    “No”

    “Just no? What happened to dealing in absolutes?”

    “I’ll not toy with human lives in that manner” 

    “Surely a controlled Introduction. Such as that of a dish”

    “Will not yield results” he interrupted “as I’m sure you know”

    “Your being harsh, I only introduced the blood in effort to heal”

    “Regardless of your intentions the consequences still remain. We will not generate a scenario to observe the transformation. I forbid it.”

    “Think of it Jonathan! The progress we could make in advancing medical science! If only you would stop playing doctor to these mortals.” Jonathan looked up from the cooling mixture, even with the ichor dealt with the flu was a lingering sickness slow to die off. Edgar voice turned pleading, desperate for the other man to see his way. 

    He was a good man; a good  _ doctor.  _ Eyes alight with the burning fervor of discoverie. A clever tongue ferreting out inconsequential details a cleverer still mind priced together. How brightly he shown; fast words with a joy filled demeanor. Hands gesticulating wildly as if his body could not contain the sheer amount of energy withheld inside. How charmingly deceptive; this fanatic wrapped in the guise of a good doctor, a good  _ man. _ How he loved this soft mouthed creature; cheeks pinked with animated excitement in a famicile of youth. How he loathed him in equal measure; this naïve hopeful stepping beyond his bounds.  _ We are monsters; the both of us.  _ A man of science dancing of the knife edge of madness in the name of discovery. A doctor feasting on the deep red life of those deemed lesser even as hands stretched out to offer aid to those deemed needy.  He was a good man. A good  _ doctor. But also infuriatingly single minded. _

    “I hardly consider helping the fellow man _ playing  _ doctor, Edgar.” 

    “Ah but you said it yourself there my good chap, the fellow man. Why we are not the fellow man at all!” Edgar clasped his hands together as if in grand revelation. 

    “A fact I am hardly likely to forget Edgar. The same cannot be said for your hippocratic oath it seems.” Jonathan capped off the last few bottles and set them aside; turning to Dr Swansea fully.

    “I haven’t forgot by oath dear friend, I’ve simply learned to look past the immediate and onto the potentials! If you would just stop your tinkering we could tackle bigger issues, like perfecting that remedy for blindness for the Swanborough fellow you ran into.”

    “Have a care Edgar” Jonathan crowded the shorter man up again the wall “I’ve been most disappointed in you lately, your casual disregard of what you stood for has made me question if I made a mistake in that basement.” Edgar froze, undead heart stuttering as the normally mild Dr Reid seemed to uncoil and fill up the space around as if he were some great being folded up and diminished in its smaller holdings. It was easy to forget just how  _ strong _ the good doctor was, how  _ ruthless _ he could be.  _ He was a soldier how could I forget?  _

    “Now Jonathan surely you don’t mean that the way that sounds? Do you? Were friends are we not, Jonathan?” He hadn’t been an ekon for long and yet in this moment could not recall a time he had felt more human, pierced as he was under the gaze of the _kindly_ doctor. _Had he always had this sense of menace?_ Just as quickly as the oppressing weight of Dr Reids full self was unleashed so to was it drawn back again; tucked away like winters linens out of mind, in favor of lighter blankets.   

     “Kill you edgar? My friend, my  _ progeny I  _ could never.” He stroked one long fingered hand down Swansea’s face, backing the man up till the back of legs hit his desk “but then wouldn’t need to. Talltree would have his words and the problem you  work itself out.”  _ the man had hinted at such a thing last I saw him. A life time ago it feels. _

    “You would abandon me like that” The director looked as if he had been slapped 

    “To a fate of your own marking? Without hesitation. Freedom of action does not guarantee freedom of of consequence.”

     “You’ve a streak of cruelty in that bleeding heart.”

    “My wretched darling. My serpentine _friend._ You think to call _me_ cruel? Did you think I would not know of your proclivities? Of your prevers thoughts turned towards experimentation blacking out all that is good and _sane_ for the sake of progress?” He bit out, a snap of words punctuated by steady palms smoothing out the wrinkles of the doctors lapel. “Advancement means nothing if we lose ourselves; our morals.” A lower provocation of growled words by soft lips, companied by the gentle click of teeth on teeth.

    “Jonathan we are men of science, we are the face of progress in changing times. Why should be limit ourselves to old rules for a condition we no longer subscribe to?”

    “Condition? Humanity is no condition. We are doctors, Edgar. We swore help those that are ailing. A change in circumstance does not negate that oath.”

    “You make a terrible ekon with that attitude Jonathan.”

    “Perhaps. But then, the life of an ekon was one forced on me not one I choose.”

    “You might not have chosen this life, but I did”

    “A decision I am coming to regret”

    “So you said. Do you regret  it then? Saving my life Jonathan?”

    “Saving your life? No. I regret I’ve destroyed your integrity in the process.” Swansea scoffed at that

    “My integrity is the same as it ever was.”

    “If that is true then I misjudged your character quite badly.”

    “You can’t mean that.”

    “Can’t I? You revealed yourself as a beacon of guidance in a world gone mad. A man willing to put life and limb on the line to cure a milady of both natural and supernatural forces. And now here you are” he gestures “Toying with human lives with forces you don’t understand because in your hubris you think you can control them!”

    “Control comes from understanding! You know this. Why wouldn’t I try to understand these gifts we were given? Think of the good we could do if we only begin to control them!”

    “Some things aren’t meant to be controlled Edgar! Somethings just are!”  _ Twelve dreams for the red queen under crown of stone - that she may linger longer with eyes kept closed. Yes. some things dare not be explained. _

    “Such a broad rejection of logical thought! And to think you questioned me when I spoke of myth.”

    “When truth stares you in the face, no matter how incomprehensible, you bend. Or break.”

    “And which have you done?”

    “A question I’ve asked myself often as of late.”

    “Melodrama. I hadn’t expected it of you.”

    “The seeds were sown on the front lines; they bloomed in my death” Jonathan shook his head as if to clear away those dark thoughts “We have time Edgar, more than enough of it. Don’t get so eager to rush for answers that you forget why you were seeking them.” 

    “I...yes you right” The shorter man stepped to the side, smoothing his rumpled jacket back into place. “There is just so much to learn!” he tilted his chin up in a half nod “So much”

    “Yes my friend” Jonathan took a step back to his work bench “when the time is right.” Dr Swansea shuffled in place forcing a chuckle

    “It’s funny you know, when I first saw you in that bar you looked so lost; so full of questions. And look at us now! The rolls seem well and true reversed my friend.” Edgar turned to leave, forgetting for a moment the dichotomy he had witnessed a moment before.

    “Yes. Funny.” It was said in Jonathans normal polite speech, yet held and undercurrent of something more. With that last remark Edgar fled to his office, sparing a glance at the white x painted on his door.  _ Oh Jonathan, this has turned into such a mess. _


	2. Chapter 2

     A pebble tapped on the closed door to his room. Then another.  _ More guests? My I am popular tonight.  _ Reid put his bottles down, it seemed no more restoratives we’re going to be made tonight. A third pebble snaked the door with a weightier thump. 

    “Impatient are we?” The doctor opened the door to his balcony or sorts; nearly taking the fourth pebble to the face.  _ Rude. _

_     “ _ Getting slow in your old age Reid?”

    “One might ask the same of you McCullum, I can hear you knees popping from here.” Jonathan jumped down with a light footed step. “Not that it isn’t always a pleasure to stare down the barrel of your gun, hunter; why exactly is it that your here?” The leader of prewin was looking haggard; still not fully recovered from their fight. 

    “I need information, leech” one corner of the doctor's mouth turned up as he shook his head at the the guardsmen 

    “And we were doing so well with the names.” McCullum grunted at that “You do remember where to door is, McCullum; or is it you that needs the invitation?” 

    “Spare me-“

    “I believe I already did” Geoffrey rolled his eyes at the doctor 

    “I’ve no desire to be surrounded by monsters more than I have to.”

    “Monsters? I know some of the patients can be a bit corse-“

    “You know who I’m talking about leech”  _ Edgar. Seems I’m not the only one you’ve disappointed. But then McCullum never was impressed with your actions.  _

    “What would you call me then, hunter?” McCullum presses his lips together in a tight line but said nothing.  

   “Fine then. How can I help you, McCullum?”

    “Found a body, down by the docks. Torn apart into a god awful mess.”

    “Surly your men are more than capable of handling a loose skal?” 

    “You think I’d come tramping up here to get assaulted by your stink over a skal or two? Your out of your mind Reid.”

    “Fair enough, what was it about this corpse that brought you here, then?” 

    “It was torn apart but nothing missing, bloods all localized no struggle.”

    “That does sound strange, the skal are a messy bunch.” The doctor frowned  “anything else?”

    “It was covered in fur”

    “Fur? You think a hound did it?” 

    “Don’t be an ass Reid.”

    “Then what McCullum? A werewolf?” The hunter stayed silent “You can’t be serious, you know there are no true werewolves. A vulkod perhaps…”

   “I’m no fool Reid I thought of that myself. But those beasts are enraged by the scent of blood, and while to body is a fucking mess the area itself is to clean.”

    “Even human murderers are aware of the concept of a body dump McCullum.” 

    “And human murderers would leave a mess if they dragged that lump with them. They were killed on the spot, cleanly somehow; or dropped from the sky.” 

   “Why come here then? If you’ve all the pieces?” The hunter scowled darkly at the doctor; chin jutted up towards the hospital. “You think Edgar had something to do with this? I assure you I would know if he were a hulking beast on the prowl.” 

    “Don’t play games with me Reid. He’s made monsters before or has the interest suddenly stopped now that he is one?” The hunter sneered “it hasn’t has it? Fucking Christ Reid you couldn’t have just left him on that basement.” 

    “He has been warned not to experiment on mortals again McCullum. As my progeny I watch him carefully”

    “And if he steps out of line you do what? Take him over your knee like a misbegotten child?” 

    “Do not mistake my kindness for complacency hunter.” The doctor loomed in; posh west end voice a dark rumble “If there’s a problem to be had I will fix it” The doctor rocked back on his heels once more the polite healer.  _ Christ.  _ McCullum gulped. It was easy to forget with the doctor.

    “This city’s already faced one of  _ disaster  _ doctor, it doesn’t need another one.” 

“I’ll look into it go home for tonight McCullum.”

    “I don’t take orders from you!” Jonathan quirked a brow and the prickly man; fading back up the balcony with a soft noise. 

    “Goodnight Geoffrey.” He closed the office door on the swearing man.  _ If you have any involvement in this Edgar… _ The doctor tidied up his work bench as he chewed over this latest encounter with the prewin guard. It would be easy enough to confront Edgar; pull the truth out of him with little more than a thought. And yet...no matter how dispeased he was with Swansea as of late he found himself reluctant to exercise that sort of power over him. To bend his progeny to his will in such utter completion. It felt like the final line in the sand; a cleaving moment that would tip what into something he would be unable to return from. 

_     Damn. finally shrug off the machinations of immortals and this drops in my lap. I need...I need counsel.  _ His eyes flicked over to a journal that was little more than half finished thoughts and crossed out notes.  _ Elizabeth... _ the  _ cure _ for lady ashburys blood wasn't going well. How does one cure  _ hate _ ? There had to be something more substantial to it. William Marshal had cured the symptoms in Elizabeth's blood before; that suggested some nebulous quality had been present in her blood. If only he could identify it. 

    Even with a loose idea of how to proceed he felt lost. It seemed straightforward in the moment of promise, blood  _ was  _ his speciality.  _ How naive I was to think vampire blood would be as easy to tame as human blood had been.  _ Human cells functioned with a clear sort of precision; mistakes occurred of course thus the nature of ageing and disease; but without fail even a damaged human cell followed the same sort of logic a functioning cell did. The same could not be said of vampire blood. He expected the differences between the subtypes; that was made apparent from the moment he had skal blood under a microscope; but it was variable even between persons of the same subgroups! It was as if deceit was in their very blood.

_     It seems I never have answers for you, Elizabeth; only questions. Forgive me.  _ He grabbed his coat off his bed by the door. If he wanted answers tonight he'd need to be quick, it would be dawn soon.

  
  
  
  


    “Jonathan? What brings you here so late? Come in” she stood aside to let him cross the threshold “It will be dawn soon.”

    “I know I’m sorry for the intrusion, Elizabeth; I found myself in need of your advice once more.” The Lady Ashbury led him to the small sitting room they had taken tea in what seemed ages before.

    “I’ve told you all I know of the original cure my father gave me, your knowlege out stripps mine in this matter.” A look of guilt settled on his face as he settle in the chair across from her.

“I’ve actually come for another reason tonight…”

“Why the guilty countinance Jonathan? I told you to visit whenever you pleased?” 

“I should be working on your cure and here I am-”   
“Jonathan” she took one of his cool hands in her own “When you promised me a cure to this curse I was under no delusions it would be a quick one.”

    “But-”

    “But nothing, Jonathan. I have waited so long for such a thing; and I can wait longer still. I wasn't certain of my affliction, before.” She gave his hand a squeeze before letting it go, settling a little more comfortably in her chair “But I made do. We have time Jonathan.”

    “It seems everything has been moving so quickly.” 

    “You have done so much in a short time Jonathan. In some ways you have settled in this new chapter of you life so well it is as if you had never known any other life. In other ways you remain so human minded.”

    “I feel as if i’ve let you down, the longer this search goes on…” 

    “You have done no such thing; if you have let anyone down it would be yourself it seems.” her eyes were soft “What troubles you this night?”

    “Geoffrey McCullum came to my door this evening with a distressing tale”   
“Oh?”

    “A body found savaged, in a way unlike what's been found before. To devastating for a human assalent and to pristine for crazed vampire.”

    “There's something elses you not telling me.”

     “Yes, it seems...fanciful.”

     “What is it then?”

     “McCullum suspects it the work of a werewolf.” Elizabeth blinked slowly

     “A werewolf.”   
“Yes. Fanciful I told you. In all i've come across accounts of werewolves have been other creatures mistaken for that myth. Unless you have come across them before?”

    “No, I haven’t. Be it in flesh or knowledge. And yet, every people, no matter how grand or small; have some form of were creature in local myth. Just because one has not been found does not mean it cannot exist.”

    “Fair enough, had you asked me a month before I would have had the same skepticism of the undead. But here? In london?” 

    “That is the part that seems more far fetched. Such odd times we find ourself in, Jonathan.” the doctor shifted in his seat, still troubled

    “Do you think such a creature could be created?”

    “You worry about edgar?”

    “Yes.”

    “He promised you he would not dabble in such things again, do you sense deception from him?”

    “No, however…” Elizabeth nodded at him to go on “He has been...not himself as of late.”

    “In what way?”

    “He has all but forsaken the patience of the Pembroke. He still has an interest in medicine; but has been obsessed with experimentation and new findings seeming to have little care for those he swore to cure. It was not always this way.” The doctor swallowed around nothing “I mean to save him in that basement; I fear I’ve ruined him instead.”

    “No Jonathan, you ruined nothing”   
“How can you say that? He was so passionate in his zeal to help and now? Now he is so cold to the very people his passion sprung from.” 

    “Is he, though?” The doctor looked at her questioningly “The Change does not truly change you, such as it is. Rather it takes what was already there and makes it...more.” The Lady Ashbury stood up, stretching one hand out to the doctor. “Remember, I have known him longer than you, Jonathan. To me, he does not sound so changed at all.” 

    “Perhaps” Jonathan stood “perhaps you right, and he has not changed so. Do you think I made a mistake, then Elizabeth?”

    “That’s harder to say Jonathan. In some ways you do not truly know someone until their bloods in your mouth.” She lead them back towards the door “Only time will tell at this point. But Jonathan?”

    “Yes Elizabeth?”

    “If you truly  _ did _ make a mistake.” She held his gaze with a cold gravity “End it, for all our sakes.” 

    “You have my word.” she nodded at him, face soft once more

    “You best head back again, dawns breaking.”

    “Good morrow Elizabeth.”

    “Good morrow Jonathan.”

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

    “Oi! Reid you lazy bastard get up!” The loud clunk of an object striking the door next to his bed startled the doctor out of sleep. He had gone to rest last yesterday morning, barely making it in the door before dawn had done more that made a few wisps of smoke rize from his jacket. He rolled off the mattress and opened the door in one smooth movement, not bothering to smooth out the wrinkles in his shirt. “There you are sleeping beauty get down here.” 

    Rough lips twisted, snarling, snapping. Vulgar language honey dipped with a litting twist.  _ Leech- _ He spits. Angered insults curling with his lips. Calloused hands, surgrip; a crossbow half cocked on one hip. This loathsome man. This crude mannered lout. Stubborn, loyal, eyes clear of doubt.  _ He makes me want to shake him. _ To fight him; snarling back. To test the depths of his conviction. This foolish,  _ reckless  _ man. Who stairs darkness in the face and laughs. A sorrow the world has so few of these proud bounders. Too quickly do they pass. Damn that man.  _ McCullum, you are a pain in my whole ass _

    “Stop shouting you’ll disturb the patients. Why don't you come up like a civilized man?”

    “And deal with you lap dog? I think not.” The Doctor faded down to the Guardsman.

    “What's Edgar done now?” Reid sighed 

    “Nothing new. He was a prat before and now that you indulged in his little fetish he’s even more insufferable.” McCullum sneered

     “Why are you here now McCullum? Two visits in nine hours? One might think you've become fond of me.”   
“Not hardly” Geoffrey scoffed “We've found another body”

    “Ah. At the docks? Same as before.”

    “Aye. Little bit more left together of this one. Enough to get a name.”

     “Who?” 

     “Rufus Kingsberry”  _ the orphan boy, was he truly cursed to have suffered such a fate? _

    “Why the boy, do you think?”   
“Prickish of me to say but easy access. No family, no home. No one to notice if he went missing.”

    “Not quite alone, Mrs. Fishburn was fond of mothering the boy.”

     “Fishburn? Stubborn woman? Looks like she might collapse at any moment or beat you with a baking dish?”

     “I’ve….never heard her described in such a manner but yes that sounds accurate.” McCullum huffed out a noise

     “She hasn’t left her house since her son died.”

     “Seymour died? When did this happen?” 

    “Dunno, by all accounts he had been sick leading up to it. Nothing seemed odd, what with the flu so my men didn’t look into it.”

    “So her son and ward are dead, poor woman. Still, might be worth looking into.” Geoffrey made a face at that

    “Well I’ll leave that to you then doctor.”   
“What? Why?” 

    “I don’t do crying women.” 

    “Geoffrey be reasonable! I have important work to do here at the hospital. Surly and investigation into suspected vampire attacks is more your strength.” 

    “Heh stop your complaining Doctor. All you'd have to do is make a nice little house visit to Fishburn and whisper a few platitudes in that posh west end accent of yours and she’ll tell you all we need to know.” Jonathan leveled a flat look at the Guardsman.

    “You are without a doubt, and ass McCullum”

    “Ta. A hammers a hammer no need to play coy” The Irishman paused, twisting back around to face to doctor from where he had turned to leave “Hey. leech. You’ve seen a bunch of queer shit, sashaying around all manner of beastie dens”

    “I. Suppose I have.”  _ But I most certainly do not sashay. If I step a bit more gingerly in the sewer pipes it’s only to avoid the filth that naturally resides there. Yes. _

_“_ Run across any of those organic leeches”

    “Organic? Do you mean some form of plant based…” suddenly his mind dregs up the page he had found on dhamprs; gave twisting in a series of dreadful contemplation that leaves the Irishman howling “I can’t say that I have. I hadn’t actually thought that possible. So much of the available information around this...condition is merely idle fancy with a sliver of truth woven in. I had taken the...ah natural ones to be such a fancy.”

    “Your face Reid! How did you manage yourself on the front lines if the suggestion of a woman’s”

    “No need to be crude” the doctor cut off the woodsman before he could get the vulgarity out; Geoffreys eyes shining with amusement at Jonathan’s discomfort

    “All cherry cheeks like a sheltered west end soft hand”

    “I assure you are quite different, sir.” He bit out primly, hands tugging his jacket collar a bit closer. 

    “Oh? Your lady friend must be the face of patients if she has to contend with your twittering”

    “Lady friend? Ah. Elizabeth and I are not. Like that.”

    “Your shitting me” McCullum squints at the doctor “you run off to the ass end of Scotland”

    “Excuse me”

    “Chasing this lady” he continues as if the doctor hadn’t spoken “because she’s what. A friend?”

    “Well. Yes”

    “Reid.”

     “Lady Ashbury had been a most valuable friend to me during this...transition. As well as much needed mentor. I don’t expect you to understand.”

     “Because I came into this world fully formed with a crossbow in hand?”

    “Naturally”

    “But still. Do you think it’s possible”

    “Are you serious”

     “About half yeah. Think about the process is” he made a chopping motion with his free hand “but the guard could always use more information about you blood suckers”

    “All the better to kill us with, yes?”

    “Naturally” He mimics the doctors earlier quip 

    “Well from a purely theoretical stand” McCullum's grin sharpened “it would depend on the nature of the participants. A female human coupled with a male vampire could produce results? Assuming the reproductive material remains viable after death. Vampires are creatures of blood so that would take care of the ahem physical aspects.” The doctor paused to collect himself before continuing haltingly  “I have less...insight into the female aspects of vampirism. But based on the efficiency of the blood I don’t imagine the body would allow it to be utilized in such a way. It would be an...inefficient use of...food...from an organisms stand point.” 

    “No intention of finding out?”

    “No no. I’m quite alright with staying in the dark”

    “There you are. Cherry faced again. Some ‘man of science’ you are.”

    “Get out of here McCullum” Jonathan blustered, cheeks got with stolen blood “I’ve a dowager to talk to and couldn’t possibly spend the whole night indulging your...curiosities”  _ or teasing you insufferable man. You make it so difficult to approach you; snarling one moment then purring the next. Your supposed to be a hunter not a cat. _

    “Enjoy your tea date Doctor.” The hunter turned, a bawdy dock song ringing behind him.  _ Cheeky bugger. _

 

**Author's Note:**

> tried to edit this accidently deleted it oopse. will repost as I edit each bit


End file.
